Ravenpaw/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }}(temporarily) }} |age=Approx. 96 moons (8 years) at death |death=Liver cancerRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Ravenpaw |loner=Ravenpaw |warrior=Ravenpaw |starclan resident=Ravenpaw |unknown=Ravenpaw |father=Fuzzypelt |mother=Robinwing |brother=Dustpelt |sisters=Brindleface, Frostfur |siblings=Cherrypaw, Chestnutkit |half-brother=Longtail |partner=Barley |mentor=Tigerstar |unofficial apps=Rileypool, Bellaleaf |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Ravenpaw's Path, Midnight, Dawn, Warrior's Return, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide, ''Ravenpaw's Farewell }} Ravenpaw is a black tom with white on his chest and tail and green eyes. Ravenpaw was a loner who lived in Barley's farm with Barley, formerly an apprentice of ThunderClan. He was born to Robinwing and Fuzzypelt of ThunderClan, along with his brother, Dustpaw. He was an apprentice under the mentorship of Tigerclaw. He witnessed Tigerclaw murder Redtail and was threatened into silence. When Rusty, a young kittypet, joined the Clan under the name Firepaw, the two apprentices became close alongside Graypaw. Fearing Ravenpaw would be killed, Graypaw and Firepaw sent Ravenpaw away to live in a barn with a loner named Barley to protect him from Tigerclaw, and Ravenpaw grew very close to Barley. When BloodClan attempted to take over the forest, Ravenpaw and Barley assisted Firestar in defeating Scourge and Ravenpaw helped Barley overcome his BloodClan past. When the Clans left the forest, Ravenpaw opted to stay with Barley. Violet brought her kits, Riley and Bella, to the barn, and when Ravenpaw told them stories of the Clans, they excitedly said that they wanted to become warriors. Silverstream told Ravenpaw to bring the kits to SkyClan to fulfill their destiny. Leafstar rejected Bella and Riley at first, as SkyClan was dealing with kittpets attacking their borders, but Ravenpaw, Barley, and the kits helped SkyClan defeat them. After the battle, Ravenpaw was severely injured and succumbed to the painful lump in his stomach that had been bothering him. Laying on Barley's paws, Ravenpaw passed away, and Leafstar gave him a warrior's farewell. Ravenpaw went to StarClan and later appeared to give Bramblestar his ninth life. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Ravenpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice and is mentored by Tigerclaw. He participates in a battle with RiverClan at Sunningrocks and rushes back to camp announcing Redtail is dead. After Ravenpaw is healed from his wounds, he returns to his training and befriends Firepaw and Graypaw. His anxious and uneasy demeanor around his mentor is consistently reinforced when Tigerclaw sends Ravenpaw to hunt near Snakerocks and in ShadowClan territory. After Tigerclaw is made deputy, Ravenpaw reveals to his friends that Tigerclaw murdered Redtail. In order to silence Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw conspires Longtail and Darkstripe to spread rumors of Ravenpaw's disloyalty and plot the apprentice's death. Fearing the worse, Firepaw and Graypaw take Ravenpaw to live with Barley in his farm, and lied to the Clan about his death. :Ravenpaw settles into his new life as a loner, and offers his home for WindClan to rest when Fireheart and Graystripe bring them back. Fireheart reveals the truth to Bluestar, and she is pleased the former apprentice found peace outside the Clan. He briefly visits ThunderClan to tell Fireheart that he found Cloudpaw who was captured by Twolegs, and assists with the rescue. After paying his respects to Bluestar's grave, he, Firestar, and Graystripe sneak into RiverClan territory to rescue Graystripe's kits. He and Barley fight in the battle against BloodClan as LionClan warriors. The New Prophecy :Brambleclaw confides in Ravenpaw about his dream about salt-water and cliffs, and the loner reveals that place is real and called the sun-drown-place. He encourages Brambleclaw to trust in StarClan and fulfill the prophecy given to him. He warns Firestar of huge monsters destroying trees near the barn, but his friend dismisses the warning and directs him to WindClan instead. He and Barley offer their home one final time to the Clans before the Great Journey. Firestar reveals Graystripe's abduction and asks Ravenpaw to join them. Ravenpaw refuses, and he and Barley watch the Clans leave. Novellas :In 'Redtail's Debt, Tigerclaw has been bad mouthing Redtail to his apprentice and encourages Ravenpaw to pursue violent conflict. When Dustpaw scowls that Ravenpaw is going on Redtail's patrol when he isn't, Redtail admonishes Tigerclaw for bringing his apprentice on a potentially dangerous patrol. He, Tigerclaw, and Ravenpaw go to Sunningrocks to mark the border, and Ravenpaw is very enthusiastic for a potential encounter with RiverClan. When Oakheart and his cats attack the patrol, Redtail orders Ravenpaw to run, but the apprentice insists real warriors don't run. Oakheart tries to kill the apprentice, but Redtail stops him. :In ''Ravenpaw's Farewell, moons after the Clans have left the forest, he and his partner visit Violet and her kits, Riley, Bella, Patch, and Lulu. Silverstream visits Ravenpaw in a dream, and informs him he must bring Riley and Bella to SkyClan to become warriors. Ravenpaw teaches the two kits how to hunt and about the warrior code during their journey. When they find SkyClan, Leafstar rejects their request, citing SkyClan's growing numbers. However, Ravenpaw comes up with a plan to defeat the pesky kittypets who were causing trouble for SkyClan, and Leafstar names Riley and Bella apprentices. In his dreams, Bluestar offers to give Ravenpaw a warrior name, but he refuses. Weakened by his persistent illness, Ravenpaw passes away with Barley at his side, admitting he was always a warrior in his heart. ''Ravenpaw's Path :Willie and his friends visit the barn and ask if they could spend the night as his mate, Minty, was soon to give birth. Ravenpaw and Barley quickly accept, and Minty gives birth to her kits. At the kits grow up, Ravenpaw spends plenty of time playing with them and fetching the rogues' prey. However, after the rogues leave, they commandeer the farm and reveal themselves as former BloodClan members. The two travel to the Moonstone to seek shelter, and Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Whitestorm insists ThunderClan will help them. :While journeying to ThunderClan, Ravenpaw and Barley come across a WindClan patrol and Mudclaw reveals Crowkit is missing. The pair finds the kit at Fourtrees and manage to deescalate a fight between WindClan and ThunderClan. Dustpelt, Ravenpaw's brother, begrudgingly leads them to ThunderClan's camp, and he delightfully meets Firestar and Sandstorm's daughters, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Firestar wishes to help his old friend, but his patrols are raided by former BloodClan members and cannot set aside warriors to aid Ravenpaw. With the help of a determine Barley and Violet, ThunderClan raids BloodClan's camp. :A few days later, Firestar leads a patrol with Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Bramblepaw to help Barley and Ravenpaw. Their first attempt to drive out the rogues results in a failure, but they discover that more BloodClan cats have invaded the farm. Their second attempt fares better, but they are quickly overrun by reinforcements. However, they are aided by the two dogs. Barley allows his brothers, Jumper and Hoot, to stay at the farm, and Ravenpaw is frustrated by their laziness. Barley finally snaps through his stupor, stands up for Ravenpaw, and kicks his brothers out of their farm. Detailed description :'Ravenpaw''' is a small, sleek, skinny, jet -black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest and green eyes. He has a long, thin, white-tipped tail. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |'''''See more...}} External links * * * * * Notes and references de:Rabenpfotees:Cuervoru:Горелыйfr:Nuage de Jaisnl:Ravenpootcs:Havranfi:Korppitassupl:Krucza Łapa Category:Main article pages